One and Only
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: AoKise Hybrid Child AU / maaf nggak pinter bikin summary nanodayo / dan maaf kalau pendek... / One-Shot


**Pairing: AoKise**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Terinspirasi dari OVA Hybrid Child by Shungiku Nakamura Sensei**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One and Only

"TEME! Yang kumau hanya Kise! Aku tidak mau yang lain!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan bantahan yang hampir setiap hari. Teriakan itu berasal dari tidak lain Dan tidak bukan Aomine Daiki, pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya.

"Daiki! Ayah sudah bilang kalau Ayah akan belikan yang baru! Yang lebih bagus!"

"Tidak mau! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku hanya mau Kise!" Aomine langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang marah-marah karena perlakuan tidak sopan anaknya. Sang ayah sudah lelah dengan sifatnya itu, terutama kalau menyangkut soal hybrid child miliknya...

"Kise!" Sembari menelusuri koridor, Aomine memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang selalu dia perjuangkan dalam hatinya. Tak lama muncul sesosok pirang dari balik ruangan paling pojok.

"Aominecchi!" Kise. Sosok pirang itu adalah Kise yang Sekarang berlari untuk menerjang pemiliknya. Aomine hanya tersenyum Dan membiarkan dirinya diterjang. Toh, dia bisa menahan Kise berhubung fisiknya kuat.

"Aominecchi! Lihat apa yang kutemukan tadi ssu!" Kise mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna pink gradasi putih. "Bukankah warnanya indah, ssu?"

"Ah, betul juga. Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Tadi saat sedang berjalan keluar. Kelopak ini jatuh di wajahku ssu!"

Aomine mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kise dengan senyum tipis. Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kise?

Dia masih ingat dengan betul kalau hari itu sangat ramai di daerah pertokoan. Melihat iklan hybrid child di televisi membuat Bocah kelas 1 SMP ini tertarik untuk melihat secara langsung. Tokonya hanya ramai pada etalase depan yang menampilkan banyak model-model cantik ataupun tampan. Aomine dan beberapa orang saja yang berani masuk karena harga hybrid child sangatlah mahal.

"Hmmm..." Aomine melihat-lihat. Belum ada yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ah, jadi cuma begini? Pikirnya bosan. Disaat kakinya melangkah menuju pintu, matanya menangkap sebesit warna pirang terang yang berada di sudut toko. Apakah itu juga hybrid child? Tapi kenapa dia diletakan disana?

Aomine langsung pergi ke pojokan itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Lusuh. Hybrid child itu terlihat lusuh dan Kotor. Tapi, tetap saja tidak menutupi charmnya. Sudah diputuskan. Aomine memilih hybrid child pirang ini.

Pada awalnya pemilik toko tidak ingin menjualnya karena alasan yang tidak pernah mereka beri tahu sampai sekarang. Tapi, melihat kegigihan Aomine yang terus-terusan meminta sampai ngotot-ngototan sampai malam, akhirnya toko itu mengalah dan memberikannya secara gratis, dengan syarat tidak boleh dikembalikan lagi apapun alasannya.

"Heh, siapa juga yang mau mengembalikan dia? Kasihan disini dia tidak diurus dengan benar. Lihat saja sampai Kotor begini." Aomine menyindir dengan ketus sambil menggendong hybrid child itu sebelum berjalan keluar toko.

Kise. Kupanggil kau Kise karena rambutmu yang bersinar terang.

"Aominecchi?" Kise melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine yang terbengong. "A-o-mi-ne-cchi!"

"Urusai na..." Aomine mendorong jauh wajah Kise yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya, lalu malah mendekatinya untuk menaruh beberapa kecupan kecil pada wajah manisnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah berhenti bertumbuh, Kise. Apa rasa cinta yang kuberi kurang banyak?" Senyum seringai.

"E-enak saja! Aku masih bertumbuh!" Protes sang hybrid child. Well, Kise tahu betul kalau sebenarnya pertumbuhannya sudah mentok. Tapi, hanya gengsi.

"Baka." Aomine menyentil dahi Kise sampai merah Dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo. Saatnya memberikan kau 'makan'"

Wajah Kise merah merona karena malu, Dan ia tahu persis apa maksud dari kata-kata pemiliknya itu.

"Malfunction?"

"Benar. Seharusnya dia masih bisa bertumbuh, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Masalah?"

"...dia membusuk dari dalam."

DEG

Mendadak kaki kanan kise mati rasa. Dia terjatuh ke lantai kayu di koridor depan. Perlahan mati rasa itu menjalar ke kaki kiri Dan naik sampai pinggang.

"G-gawat..." Kise tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi disaat seperti ini. Disaat dia tidak bisa bergerak. Suara langkah kaki sudah terdengar, beberapa langkah kaki dan dia tahu Aomine tidak ada disana.

"Haaah..." Dia menghela nafas kala suara langkah kaki itu sudah mulai mendekat. "Gomen ne, Aominecchi..."

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"KISE! KAU DIMANA KISE!"

"Daiki-sama. Mohon jangan teriak-teriak tengah malam begini." Salah seorang pelayan di rumahnya berusaha menenangkannya yang berakhir ditatap tajam, bahkan meneriakinya penuh emosi.

"KATAKAN SEKARANG JUGA DIMANA KAU MEMBUANG KISE!"

"S-saya tidak tahu..." Pelayan itu bahkan tidak berani menatap langsung mata Aomine, Dan Dari situ Aomine tahu kalau dia berbohong.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau itu keputuasanmu." Aomine berbalik Dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Dia mengambil 2 buah jaket dan langsung lari keluar rumah. Tidak peduli lari kemana kakinya membawanya, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kise!

'Ao...minecchi...'

"!" Sekilas terdengar suara seseorang saat dia melewati sungai. "Suara itu... Kise! Kiseeee!" Aomine berteriak sekuat tenaga yang mungkin dapat terdengar sampai ke desa. Sunyi, tidak ada suara yang membalas. Air yang bergerak saja yang membalas. Tunggu. Air?

"Kise!" Dilemparnya jaketnya Dan langsung melompat masuk air. Ah, benar saja. Surai blonde itu, tertidur di dasar sungai. Dengan cekatan Aomine menarik tubuh Kise keluar Dari air dan menidurkannya di pinggiran.

"Aominecchi..." Perlahan kedua orbs golden itu membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum lemah yang membuat Aomine sedih. Perlakuan orang-orang rumahnya Sudah semakin keterlaluan. Membuang Kise ke sungai...

"Kise..." Mau tidak mau Aomine meneteskan air mata. Diangkatnya tubuh Kise Dan didekap erat, sangat erat. "Gomen ne... Aku tidak bisa melindungimu... Gomen ne...

Melihat Aomine yang menangis, membuat Kise menangis juga. Kise pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pemiliknya dan mengelus kepalanya. "ie. Seharusnya aku yang mint a maaf ssu..." Tangannya menggenggam baju Aomine erat-erat. "Seandainya tubuh ini tidak melemah..."

Aomine hanya menggeleng cepat. Dilepasnya pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Kise. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, teme! Selama itu dirimu, aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi Aominecchi..." Kise menunduk. "Aominecchi, kurasa memang lebih baik kau membeli yang baru. M-maksudku tubuh ini malfunction, kan? Dan aku tidak mau Aominecchi terus-terusan berlarian dan menentang keluarga Aominecchi hanya karena diriku ssu..."

"..."

Tidak mendapat respon, Kise mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang pemilik. Aomine terlihat...marah.

"BAKA!" sebuah jitakan keras melayang pada kepala Kise. Kise hanya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang mendadak benjol.

"S-sakit tahu Aominecchi-"

Kata-kata Kise terpotong karena bibirnya disegel dengan bibir Aomine. Ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman ringan, bibir saling menempel hanya untuk mengatakan bertapa pentingnya hybrid child itu untuk dirinya.

"Kita pulang, sekarang."

Dan Aomine menggendong Kise selama perjalanan pulang.

"..." Kise hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar sendu. Sudah berapa Kali dia dibuang? 10? 20? Tapi Aomine akan selalu datang untuk menjemputnya. Pernah di tong sampah, dikubur, ditaruh di hutan... Dan Aomine akan selalu menemukannya.

"Ukh..." Jari-jarinya sudah mulai kaku untuk bergerak. Berapa lama lagi tubuh ini bisa bertahan? Dia, tidak ingin meninggalkan Aomine.

"Gomen ne, Aominecchi..."

"AOMINECCHIIII"

BRUAGH

"Oi, Kise teme!" Protesnya kala sang hybrid child menghantam tubuhnya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh dengan indahnya. Kise hanya tersenyum polos.

"Temani aku ke gunung ssu~"

"Hah? Gunung? Malas ah..."

"Tidak boleh malas ssu! Temani Baku ssuuuu!" Kise menarik-narik lengan baju Aomine. Sedetik Kise tidak sengaja memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat menyakitkan. Aomine terdiam sesaat dan langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat Kise seperti mengangkat karung beras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dengan syarat aku menggendongmu seperti ini." Dan Aomine berjalan santai menuju gunung Yang berada tepat di belakang rumahnya. Memang jalan yang dilalui sangat susah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Kiss berkali-kali meminta untuk turun tetapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Saat mereka sudah sampai di puncak, barulah Aomine menurunkan Kise.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau kesini, Kise?"

Kise belum menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan pundak bergetar. Memang ada sesuatu yang salah padanya.

"Ne, Aominecchi..." Panggilnya. "Pertama, aku ingin-"

"Sudah hentikan, Kise." Aomine langsung memeluk Kise dari belakang. Ah, tubuhnya lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Kau... Sudah melampaui batas kan...?"

"...ah, ketahuan ssu." Kise tertawa secara paksa. Memang benar apa yang Aomine bilang. Tubuhnya sudah semakin memburuk, Dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah...setelah ini dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Maafkan aku ssu... Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kise."

"Padahal aku sangat ingin melihatmu menjadi penerus perusahaan!"

"Kise."

"Ah! Dan aku masih...ingin..." Lagi-lagi hybrid child itu menangis. Air matanya sangat deras Dan susah until berhenti. Tubuhnya pun mulai limping dan terjatuh bersandar pada Aomine. Dengan segera Aomine berlutut Dan mendekap erat tubuh Kise yang memang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Cukup, Kise."

"Aominecchi, Aishiteru ssu!"

"Kise."

"Terima kasih karena telah memilihku ssu! Aishiteru...Ao..."

"Cukup, Kise!" Aomine sudah menangis juga. Ini terdengar seakan-akan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. "Kise... Kumohon hentikan..."

"..." Kise hanya tersenyum sebaik yang dia bisa. Air mata tetap mengalir deras walaupun dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikannya. "Mataku terasa berat ssu..."

"J-jangan kau-"

"Selamat malam, Daikicchi." Potong Kise sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya, dan tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

"Kise." Panggil Aomine seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kise. "oi Kise teme."

Tentu saja tidak ada reaksi apapun dari hybrid child di dekapannya itu. Aomine masih terus menepuk-nepuk dan memanggil namanya berulang Kali, walau dia tau tidak akan pernah ada reaksi balik. Air mata yang sedaritadi ditahan akhirnya keluar juga tanpa berhenti. Didekatkan wajahnya panda wajah Kise untuk memberikan ciuman terakhir.

"Aishiteyo, Kise."

* * *

 **Tamat!**

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Repiu pliss?**


End file.
